Star Trek: The Next Generation
Star Trek: The Next Generation is an fan made series created by Dragonboy546. Plot After the Battle of the Bassen Rift and the death of Lieutenant Commander Data, as well as the departure of Commander William T. Riker and Commander Deanna Troi to the , the senior staff of the Enterprise has changed with Picard's promotion to Commodore and his first officer John Branson being promoted to the rank of Captain. But when another war threatens the Federation its up to the crew of the Enterprise to keep the peace but can they or will the Federation have to fight for its life! Summary *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' took place after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis. The series depicted a war between the Federation and the Cardassian Union, wanting revenge for the losses that they suffered during the Dominion War and for Starfleet not surrendering to the Dominion. Introduction *Captain John Branson voice over: Space the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Branson *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova Also Starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michelle Forbes as Lieutenant Ro Laren *Liam Hemsworth as Lieutenant junior grade Daniel Mitchell *Caity Lotz as Ensign Jamie Kaye *(Casting underway) as Lieutenant Commander K'Tar *Jessica Szohr as Doctor Sarah Chambers Recurring Characters *Daniel Craig as Captain/Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira-Commanding officer of the and in late 2378 and the husband of Kira Nerys. *Nana Visitor as Captain Kira Nerys-Current commanding officer of the Federation/Bajoran space station Deep Space 9, and . *Kate Mulgrew as Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway-Former commanding officer of traveled 70,000 lights-years across the dangerous Delta Quadrant to get her crew home, and successes in 2377 and was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral after her debriefing by Starfleet Command. *Patrick Stewart as Commodore Jean-Luc Picard-Former commanding officer of the and , and took the promotion to the rank of Commodore and chose his former first officer John Branson to take his place as Captain of the Enterprise. *Richard Dean Anderson as Vice Admiral James Branson-Commanding officer of the and leader of the 11th fleet. *Scarlett Johansson as Rear Admiral Maria Branson-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th fleet after the destruction of the in 2373 at the start of the Dominion War at the Battle of Tyra. *J.G. Hertzler as Chancellor Martok-Leader of the Klingon High Council, and commanding officer of the IKS Sword of Kahless. *Andrew Robinson as Ambassador Elim Garak-Former tailor of Deep Space 9, now the Ambassador between the Cardassian Union and the United Federation of Planets. *Peyton List as Cadet Tina Branson-Daughter of Commander/Captain John Branson and his wife Kelly Grayson, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year and the commander of the newly constructed in 2409. *Bella Thorne as Commander Elizabeth Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Brianna Branson and daughter of both James Branson and Maria Branson. *Kristen Stewart as Captain Brianna Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Elizabeth Branson, commanding officer of the USS Interceptor an Interceptor-class starship. *TBA as Vice Admiral Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the USS Cantabrian and the Eighth Fleet. *Michael Dorn as Ambassador Worf-Former chief strategic operations officer and first officer of the and Deep Space 9, now currently Ambassador between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Episodes Season One * (2378) Season Two * (2379) Season Three * (2380) Season Four * (2381) Season Five * (2382) Season Six * (2383) Season Seven * (2384) Trivia Notes Background information Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress Category:Alternate Star Trek stories